Dark Fire
by Zion the Fox
Summary: When Hope loses her brother Evan, she must hope that he is found alive, and is comforted her best friend, a vulpix named Correy, and a shinx named Lily, throughout her year without her brother, she will experience a mix of heartbreak and comfort, and maybe a little bit more. Rated T for blood, and occasional cursing.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or any of the pokéspecies in this story, but I do own the characters.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

 _Hope's POV:  
_

I awoke and examined myself, I looked at my red fluffy tail, made up of six curls, and my sleek red fur, I blew a little flame from my mouth and smiled, then looked at my brother, an Eevee named Evan by a trainer, sleeping on a bed made of leaves. I looked around our little house, which was a hole that I dug out from under a tree. I decided to take a short walk to tire myself out and allow myself to fall asleep again since whenever I wake up, it's hard for me to fall asleep again. I walked out from under the tree where we slept, it appeared to be around midnight. As I walked away from the home I heard a loud crack in the sky. It then started to rain. I quickly ran back to the tree and curled in my leafy bed. I watched as the rain fell. The wind blew throughout the tree. I shivered. Thunder roared throughout the clouds, waking my brother. He whined and said, "Hope, can I sleep with you?"

"Yes, you can." I smiled and scooted over and let him get in my bed. For the next hour, he would whimper every time there was thunder. I nuzzled his fluffy neck to assure him that it was all going to be okay. I finally dozed off.

In my dream, Evan was there, he was sleeping, surrounded by flames, he called out my name, I couldn't hear him, but I could read his lips. I ran towards him, but as I did so, he just seemed to get further and further away. I collapsed and started crying. I felt a presence above me, a charizard was hovering over me, a menacing grin on his face. he picked my up by my neck and opened his mouth as if he were about to use flamethrower. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the burning, the terrible burning. Although I am a fire type, I can still burn just as bad as a grass type. Then, I felt a nuzzle on my cheek. When I opened my eyes, I saw Evan, his eyes closed, nuzzling my neck, blood on his fur. Then I had to watch as an arrow pierced his chest. He cried out and collapsed. I watched terror, then ran up to him and laid down with him, knowing not to take the arrow out. I assured him that it would be okay. He took his last breaths, then stopped, I cried out for help, but no one came. I whimpered and nuzzled his fluffy neck. When I realised he had stopped breathing, I screamed and ran into a tree, slamming my head against it over and over again. Blood dripped down from my head. I collapsed on the ground, crying.

When I woke up from my terrible dream, I looked around for Evan, then saw him run into our home. A shinx ran in after him and pounced on him. I growled at her. She got off of my brother and walked back, cornering herself. I lifted a paw, showing my sharp claws. Evan gasped and ran in front of the shinx. He looked at me with the saddest puppy eyes ever. "Please don't hurt her, she's my friend." I lowered my paw and sighed.

"I'm sorry, what's your friend's name?" I asked Evan, but the shinx spoke out, "I'm Lily. Are you his mum?"

"No, I'm his sister. Sorry for threatening you, um, may I ask you, where are your parents?"

"Oh, um..." She looked down. Evan tilted his head and nuzzled her cheek, he quickly reared back as an electric shock jolted through him. Lily quickly said, "I'm sorry! That happens when I get upset... I should probably just go..."

I sighed and stood in front of the entrance to the tree. She tilted her head, confused, so I said to her, "If you would like to, you could stay with us."

The little shinx smiled and looked up at me, she hopped on her front paws, repeating the word, "Thank you," rapidly over and over again. I smiled and told Evan to stay with her while I go gather materials to make a but for her. As I walked out, I heard Evan and Lily giggling and playing. There was dew on the grass and leaves on the ground from the rain last night. As I walked through the forest, I gathered sticks and leaves, as well as some cotton from a whimsicott. I had travelled so far that it took me the rest of the day to get back to the tree but I eventually found it. When I came back, Lily and Evan were asleep in one bed, I smiled and started building Lily's bed. I eventually got too tired to even move leaves around, so I just climbed into my bed and fell asleep, I would finish it in the morning.

When I woke up, Lily and Evan were still asleep, I smiled and got out of bed. I started building Lily's bed again. When I looked back at the Lily, she had her eyes open, she yawned and walked up to me. "Are you making my bed?" She asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I smiled at her. She walked back to Evan and placed her paws on his back, then started nudging him softly, he woke up and yawned, then walked over to me and, laying his head on my tail. I smiled and kept building. About an hour later I finished building, Lily jumped into the bed, she curled up, letting the soft cotton consume her. I hadn't put any cotton in Evan and I's beds, as I didn't think of it when I had built ours. Evan decided to go outside, so Lily followed him. I watched them as they played. Then, I saw a friend of mine, he ran to me and nuzzled my neck. He was another vulpix, but he had a light gold fur, he was very shiny. His name was Correy, I rubbed my cheek against his and smiled. He put his paws on my side me and pushed me over, I laughed and played with him, rolling around in the grass, I was having so much fun that I didn't notice that my brother was trying to run away from a human. Correy got up and gasped, "Hope! Get up! Your brother!" I got up and gasped immediately running to my brother, who was now in a net. I noticed that the man had two nets, one with Lily in it. Correy jumped up and scratched the man's arm, he immediately dropped the net with Lily in it and shouted a word that I didn't understand. When he stopped, I saw the symbol on his jacket, he was part of the organisation that raised me, before it broke up 3 years ago. I kept running, I jumped up and tried to scratch his arm, but I missed. Whenever I hit the ground, I screamed in pain. I couldn't move my front right paw, it hurt so bad. I kept crying. I watched as my brother was put in a cage in the back of the man's truck, and drove off. My brother shouted my name. That was the moment that caused everything else that would happen in the matter of a year, just one year.


	2. Correy

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or any of the pokéspecies in this story, but I do own the characters.**

 **This story does not go any further than kissing when it comes to affection.**

Chapter 2

* * *

For the next month Correy stayed with me, comforting me in my state of depression. I tried making myself look happy for Lily, but Correy could see through it. Every day, Lily would stand on the edge of the clearing, calling Evan's name. It just made me more upset with my belief that he was gone forever. I almost wished he was dead, just so he didn't have to deal with those terrible people. I had spent the past month just laying in bed. Lily would cuddle with me and Correy would let himself in constantly to check on me. He would nuzzle my cheek and then fall asleep beside my bed every night. I didn't laugh at all, even when Lily accidentally shocked Correy. I tried starving myself, but I couldn't take it any longer after the 5th day of not eating. I was traumatised from the event. As every day passed without Evan, they took pieces of me with them.

Correy walked in on me crying. "Hey, Hope, don't cry, My parents are working on finding him, they followed the truck, he's going to come back."

I jumped up and growled at him, then said, "He's not coming back! Your parents are gonna come back empty handed!" I curled up in my bed and covered my eyes with my tail. I heard him sigh and walk over to me, He called Lily inside for bed, she had made a new friend, a zorua named Isaac. He actually had parents, so I didn't have to welcome him into the family too. I spent that night cuddling with Correy. He laid his head on top of mine and wrapped his tail around me. His golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight. I felt secure, I felt safe. Tonight was the first night that I felt happy. I smiled and curled up tightly. Correy, who was bigger than me, curled up around me and nuzzled the back of my neck. Thirty minutes later, Lily and Correy were asleep, I couldn't sleep though. I turned around and looked at Correy, _he's cute when he's asleep_ , I thought. I rubbed my head against his neck and purred. He opened his eyes without me realising it.

Suddenly I heard an, "Aww, that's cute, I didn't know you were that cuddly."

I felt my cheeks become warm as if I were blushing. I quickly rolled over and covered my eyes with my paws. Then, I felt myself being pulled towards him. His paws were around my waist, pulling me back. He nibbled on my ear, a symbol of affection upon vulpix, and smiled. "You're really cute, you know that?"

"No, I'm not." I didn't believe him. But he kept trying to convince me.

"I know you love me. I've known since three months ago."

"You do- I mean, no I don't!" I pushed myself away from him and growled. He ran his paw along my cheek and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let him. I did love him, but I had never been able to tell him, I was too embarrassed. I started crying for what seemed like no reason.

Correy said, "I'm sorry... Did I go to fast?"

"N-no. I was just, surprised. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Is it because of Evan?"

"I don't know." I sniffled and covered my eyes with my paws. Correy pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead, then he told me to get some sleep, and that he has a surprise for me tomorrow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter, I'm wasn't even sure if I should have posted this one or not, I thought maybe it was too early in the story to turn Correy and Hope into a couple. Tell me in the reviews if I should stick with this, or delete it and rewrite it._


	3. Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or any of the pokéspecies in this story, but I do own the characters**_

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, Correy and Lily lead me into the forest, Lily was hopping up and down with joy. Correy told me to close my eyes once we got close to a clearing. I felt him put something behind my ear. I tilted my head and opened my eyes, then hit my ear with my paw, I saw a flower fall from behind my ear, I knew what type of flower it was. It was a delphinium, I gasped once I saw the huge field of delphiniums. I smiled and nuzzled Correy's neck. "Hey, don't just thank me, Lily is the one that found this clearing."

I smiled and looked at the little shinx, who was looking at a butterfree that was feeding on the pollen of the flowers. "Thank you, Lily."

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome!" She smiled and went back to watching the butterfree.

Correy smiled and looked at me, "You can come here whenever you feel sad."

"Yeah, I can." I turned back and started walking back to the tree. Correy followed me and nuzzled my cheek. I turned my head away and growled. He sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "Do you not like your surprise."

"No, I do. It just reminded me."

"Of what?"

"The garden." I started walking faster, fighting back tears. Correy stopped in his tracks and looked at me. I stopped and sat down, looking back at him, then I looked down and started to speak, seeing that he was confused. "I haven't told you about my life as a kit, have I?"

"No?" He tilted his head.

"Whenever I was younger, I was raised by pokémon that were stolen by a group the goes by the name of plasma, new pokemon came there every day. There was a garden there. It was filled with these flowers. The organisation didn't give us good deaths, but they sure gave us a peaceful life before it. I was born there, but to everyone there, I was precious. No one wanted me to die there. So, they helped me escape, and I was left on my own, my parents had died a week before in an 'accident' regarding a far too powerful tranquillizer." The tears that I was shedding made my fur damp. Just as I finished speaking, Lily came running, she quickly hid behind me. I asked her gently, yet quickly, "What happened?"

"He's chasing me! He's going to hurt me." Her fur was moist from the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Correy looked back and gasped, he looked back at me and said, "run." I immediately started running with Lily, he stayed back, growling at the creature that was chasing Lily. I looked back and watched as he was attacked by the large black creature. I saw a flame that was quickly extinguished. I kept running despite the danger that Correy was in. Another black figure walked in front of us. I growled at it and blew a large flame. The black figure stumbled back and tried to catch itself, but it fell. Lily and I ran past it and soon came to the clearing where we lived. For the next hour, I would growl at every movement I saw. When Correy stumbled in, I quickly got out of my bed yipped at him, not realising who it was. He had scratches and bites all over his body, the top part of his ear was missing, his nose was bloody. I gasped and nuzzled his cheek. I felt terrible for leaving him. He flinched and whined. I sighed and asked, "Do you want me to get some sitrus berries for you?"

"Y-yes please." He walked over to my bed, which was big enough for both of us, as I forgot to mention earlier, and laid down, looking at a sleeping Lily. I smiled as I looked back at him, then walked off. Once I walked into the forest, I was very weary, I was afraid that the gengar might come back. I picked some berries and put them in a makeshift bag, then walked back to the tree, then gave them to Correy, he ate them and rested his head, closing his eyes. I climbed over him and waited around 10 minutes before asking, "Can we cuddle?" He looked at me and tilted his head, thinking. "So, can we? I really liked last night."

He smiled and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his tail around mine. I purred and rolled on my side, allowing him to nuzzle the back of my neck and nibble on my ears, I giggled when he tried tickling my side. We laid like that for an hour and finally fell asleep.

When I woke up, it appeared to be midnight. I decided to go on a walk, just like I did before Evan was stolen. The thought popped into my head, _What if I just go look for him on my own? Correy can take care of Lily._ I pushed the thought of running away and looking for him out of my mind. I noticed a mushroom sprouting out of the ground in the clearing, it had a shape and colour scheme that made it look like a pokéball. I sniffed at it, then, it moved, I flinched and took a step back. It had a face and was staring right at me. I recognised the little pokémon, it was a foonguss. Then, I fell over when something pounced on me, I screamed and cried out, waiting for my skin to be pierced by powerful claws and for my insides to be town out. But it didn't happen, and when I looked at my attacker, I noticed that it wasn't someone dangerous at all. it was the little zorua named Isaac. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes, you did! Don't you know not to sneak up on people in the dead of night!?" I growled but quickly calmed down after I got my anger out. The zorua looked down and whimpered, "I'm sorry." He told me with guilt in his voice.

I sighed and said, "It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you." When I turned back around, the mushroom was gone, I tilted my head. Isaac said to me, "It ran away when you were yelling. I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologise so much?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Stop it!"

"Okay."

I sighed and looked at him, his eyes were a deep lavender colour, and his fur was messy. I couldn't help but feel bad for yelling. He started walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's okay, I think I better head back home too." I started walking towards the tree. The zorua started following me because he lives close to me. I was surprised that Evan had never met Isaac. They would be such good friends. Isaac turned and started walking towards his home after a few minutes of talking to me about random things. He had so much energy for how late it was. I walked into the tree and laid down beside Correy, he opened his eyes and smiled at me, pulling me closer to him. I smiled and nuzzled his neck as he nuzzled mine, he curled his tail around mine and closed his eyes. I fell asleep with him, nuzzling his neck lightly.


End file.
